When Diplomacy Fails
by Onora
Summary: Princess Elsa of Arendelle was born to be queen. Though that day is many years away, the little ten year old, is soon to receive a lesson in what it means to be the protector of the realm. **Submitted for Elsa Week 2015. COMPLETE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**When Diplomacy Fails**

Gerda shifted the food tray to one hand and lightly rapped against the white painted wood. "Princess Elsa, I have your lunch."

Beyond the door she heard light footfalls approach. There was a click as the lock was unfastened and the door opened.

The girl's eyes lit up and her lips turned slightly upward at the sight of the handmaiden. "Good afternoon, Gerda."

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." Gerda smiled in return, pleased at the girl's lighthearted mood. The sight was so seldom.

Elsa stepped back holding the door open for her. She gestured with her free hand. "You can place the tray on the desk, please."

With a nod Gerda crossed the room and sat the tray down on a clear corner of the desk. Among several books on architecture and design lay an open sketch book.

The maid paused, unable to keep her eyes from the sketch of a castle with towering arches and a flowing staircase. Gerda marveled at the ten year olds creation. "You are showing quite a talent for art and design, Your Highness."

Pink blush tainted pale cheeks, as the child ducked her head to hide a small smile. "Thank you, Gerda."

"Tell me, Princess, are you still trying your hand at drawing people?"

"Yes, I'm trying." Elsa stepped to the desk and picked up the pad. She flipped to a page and held it out to the woman. "But I'm better at buildings."

Gerda took the sketch book to study it. Though the scale was a little off, it was a respectable sketch. Queen Idun sat in her favorite rocking chair with Anna nestled in her lap. The Queen held a storybook so they both could see the pages, but Anna's eyes were closed, her little mouth hung open.

"Oh, Princess Elsa, this is lovely."

"Thank you." The blond head bowed. "I saw Mama and Anna in her sitting room one night and I came back to my room and drew it."

"You drew it from memory? That is amazing, you have a lovely talent, Princess Elsa. Have you shown it to Her Majesty, yet?"

"No, I was thinking about giving it to her for her birthday." Blue eyes looked shyly up at the handmaiden. "Do you think she will like it?"

"Oh, Princess Elsa, she will love it." Focused on the drawing, Gerda absently reached out and stroked a hand over blond hair. In an instant she realized her mistake.

Elsa tensed taking a step back. Fear and a touch of anger darkened her blue eyes.

"Your Highness, please forgive me." Gerda bowed her head. "I should have asked first." It hurt to apologize for something she had once done without thought or concern.

The child took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. With it went some of the tension her little body held. "It's okay, Gerda. I just wasn't expecting it. I was afraid I might hurt you."

Gerda offered her young charge a soft smile. "I know you would never hurt me, Princess Elsa."

"Not on purpose." Came the quiet reply.

"Not even then, my lady." Their eyes locked. There was such sorrow in the child's eyes, it made Gerda's heart ache.

With all forgiven Gerda handed the sketch book back. "You should eat before your lunch gets cold." Elsa closed the sketch book, placing it on a corner of the desk.

She settled into her chair as Gerda removed the cover from the plate. "Is Papa still in his meeting with King Moritz?"

"Yes, and Her Majesty and Queen Franziska are still in town."

Elsa chuckled, there was a hint of sadness in it. "Anna must be so happy, being able to run the streets."

"Princess Anna did not go with Her Majesty."

Her meal forgotten Elsa's head snapped up. "Why not? She's been looking forward to visiting town for days. Is she sick?"

"No, Princess Elsa." She was relieved to see the child's fear fade. "She is not sick. Princess Celina is. Her Majesty, thought it best if Anna stayed and kept her company."

Blue eyes narrowed as Elsa stared up at her. "Celina is not really sick, is she?"

It never ceased to amaze her, how a child who spent most of her time behind locked doors, managed to see so many things. "That is not for me to say, Your Highness."

A frown crossed her little face at the tactful answer. "She's being a brat."

Gerda bit her lip to hide a laugh. "She does seem accustom to getting her way."

The child arched an eyebrow at her. _Now, there is a look that will serve a Queen well one day,_ Gerda thought.

"Elssaaaa!"

The shriek brought Elsa to her feet, sending the chair crashing to the floor, ice forming at her feet. She and Gerda rushed to the door. A step from the threshold the child stopped as Gerda entered the hallway. Elsa pushed the door closed, leaving just a crack so she could listen.

In the hallway Gerda knelt, catching the little seven year old,in her arms, before she crashed blindly into the woman. "Anna, dear, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Celina took my Elsa doll." Her little arms wrapped tightly around Gerda's neck. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. "I told her to give it back. But she said, she doesn't have to listen to me, cause I'm just the spare. When I tried to take it back she pushed me."

"Did she hurt you?"

"No." She sat up. "I need Elsa to help me get it back. She's the heir, Celina has to listen to her."

Gerda cupped a freckled cheek. "Your sister is eating her lunch. Would you like for me to help you rescue the fair princess from the mean troll?"

A smile tugged at the child's lips at the jest. It lasted only a moment before Anna's lower lip pouted out. She picked at a spot on Gerda's jacket. "I want Elsa to help me."

"You know your sister can't do that."

"Why?"

"Must we have this disagreement again?"

"No." Anna laid her head on Gerda's shoulder.

The woman placed a kiss to the child's head. "Shall we see about your doll?"

Anna didn't lift her head as she gave a little nod.

"Come along then, we have a princess to rescue." Gerda carried the child down the hall.

Neither noticed a lone figure slip into the hallway, closing the snowflake covered door behind her.

 **Author's Note - I know My Lady is not a proper title for a Royal Crown Princess, though My Lady Princess is. But, I don't like the sound of that. In my head cannon Gerda's My Lady is a term of endearment for Elsa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gerda held Anna's hand as she led the child into the room. Princess Celina of Lienz sat in the middle of the floor, beating two wooden soldiers together. Each blow leaving a fresh dent in the painted wood. She had inflicted more damage on the soldiers in an evening of play then Anna had in the two years since her father had given them to her. On the floor beside the girl lay the two princess dolls. The dolls lay atop an amassed pile of Anna's toys, and a few belongings, Gerda was certain, the child had removed from parts of the castle she should not have been.

As they entered the child sat up, an evil grin playing on her lips. "Oh, did the baby have to get her nanny to protect her?"

Gerda ignored the remark, forcing a pleasant smile. "Princess Celina, please give _Princess_ Anna her dolls back." The emphasis on Anna's title was lost on the girl.

"No." The child went back to destroying the wooden soldiers.

After years of caring for Elsa and Anna, Gerda was taken aback by the child's rude behavior. While her girls could be rambunctious, they were never rude. They always treated everyone politely, even the staff. It was times like this when Gerda was thankful for the Royal family, having seen what tyrants others could be.

"You're not even playing with them." Anna took a step forward, but Gerda held her back.

"Yes, I am. The knights are fighting over them, to see which one they get to marry."

"Marry? Eww," Anna's freckled face wrinkled in disguise. "Why would they want to do that?"

Had the circumstances been different Gerda would have laughed at her little princess. But she was not amused anymore. The arrogant child was testing her patience. This was Anna's home, how dare she treat her this way. "Your Highness," Gerda had to struggle to keep her tone civil. "You have the soldiers, surely Princess Anna can play with the dolls?" As she spoke Gerda released Anna's hand and moved pass the child to the toy pile. She reached down to pick up the dolls. As her fingers closed over them, one of the wooden soldiers struck the back of her hand. The sharp crack of wood against bare knuckles echoed in the room.

Gerda yelped in pain, jerking her bruised hand to her chest. She glared at the little brat, smiling up at her. For just a moment she considered dropping the child over her knee and seeing if she were still smiling with a tanned hide. But the child was a crowned princess and she but a servant. All she could do was glare at the little she devil.

"Gerda!" Anna ran to her wrapping her arms around the woman's legs. "Are you okay?"

Touched by the concern and fear in the child's voice, Gerda temporarily forgot the little hellun sitting before her. Distracted she didn't notice the air grow cooler in the room.

"It's alright, Princess. I'm fine." She stroked Anna's hair with her good hand.

"Cry to your, nanny, baby. Boo hoo." The child mocked.

Teal blue eyes narrowed as little hands clenched into tight fists. "You can't be mean to Gerda."

"I'm a princess," scoffed the girl. "She is a servant. I can treat her anyway I please. It's not like anyone cares what happens to her." Celina drew back her arm with one of the soldiers in hand. "I can hit her again if I want, and you can't stop me, little spare."

"No."

Before Gerda could stop her Anna charged the older girl. Her little body slamming into Celina hard enough to knock them both to the floor. Anna was a whirlwind of fists, feet and pigtails. Though she landed several good blows, the other girl was nearly twice her size. She caught Anna with a slap to the cheek, knocking the smaller girl to the ground.

Celina was atop her before she could recover. Penned to the ground, she was helpless to fight back. She was struck by a hard blow to the face, as Celina drew back for another. A hand grabbed Celina's shoulder, yanking her from the princess. She landed on her backside with a soft thud.

Gerda only thought had been to protect Anna. Perhaps, she had shoved a little harder than necessary, but in the heat of the moment she had panicked. She lifted Anna to her feet, checking her for injures. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Tears stained the child's cheeks. A red whelp marked where she had been struck. Anna nodded, not looking at her. "I'm okay."

Satisfied there was no serious damage, Gerda allowed herself a relieved sigh. "Princess Anna, what would your mother say? You, a princess, brawling like some street tough."

"I'm sorry, Gerda."

She cupped the child's cheek. "Yes, well, there was no real harm done. Let's get…"

"You!"

All eyes turned to Celina. She stood with her fists clenched at her sides, her face blood red as she glared at them.

Gerda gathered Anna into her arms and stood taking a step away from the enraged child.

"You insolent cow!" Spit flew from the girl's lips as she snarled at Gerda. In a quick motion she bent and snatched up one of the wooden soldiers. "How dare you touch me!" She drew back an arm and hurled the toy with all her might.

Gerda turned, shielding Anna from the wooden missile. There was a dull thump as it struck the handmaiden's back. She grunted at the impact, not doubting there would be a painful bruise later to mark it.

"I'm going to tell my father what you did! You'll rot in prison for this!" Celina stomped her slippered foot as she wailed at the pair.

"No!" Anna cried, struggling to leap from Gerda's arms.

Gerda held her tighter.

The older girl's blue eyes sparkled with glee at the realization, she had struck a nerve with Anna. "He'll have you sent away. So far away you'll never return."

"No!" Anna wailed, tightening her grip on Gerda. "You can't take Gerda away! I won't let you!"

"Anna." Gerda tried in vain to catch the girl's attention. "Hush now, it's alright. Don't listen to her." She cradled the back of the child's head, holding her close.

With her face buried against Gerda's neck, Anna clung to the woman, as if her life depended on it. "Don't leave me, Gerda." Her breath came in hiccuped sobs. "Please, don't leave me."

"Hush, child. Don't fret so." She held Anna closer, placing a kiss to the side of her head.

No one noticed frost forming at the window edges.

Anna whimpered into Gerda's shoulder as the servant hurried from the room. Celina hurled taunts and threats at them till she heard Gerda's hurried footsteps fade in the distance.

Neither Gerda nor her young charge noticed the blue eyes peeking out from behind the grandfather clock, watching them disappear down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Every normal man must be tempted, at times, to spit on his hands, hoist the black flag, and begin slitting throats. - H. L. Mencken**

—-

Elsa slipped into the room with a stealth she had perfected in recent years. She eased the door closed behind her, careful not to let the latch click.

Lost in her reign of destruction Celina didn't hear the soft footfalls cross the carpet. She jumped in surprise to find the Crown Princess of Arendelle staring down at her. Elsa's hands were folded in front of her, as she had often seen her mother do.

Celina had only seen the girl once since their arrival. After that Elsa had disappeared into her room. There were rumors of some illness. What little skin was exposed by the girl's clothes was far to pale to be called normal. Obviously, she was a sickly weakling. Celina's nose crinkled in disgust. Her father often said such clear signs of weakness should be ended at birth. After all, royal blood lines needed to be kept strong.

Yet, she couldn't help feeling uneasy with those blue eyes fixed on her, and when had it gotten so cold? She ran a hand over her bare arm, finding it covered with goosebumps. "Why are you wearing gloves? Is there something wrong with your hands?" She smirked when the little princess flinched at the question.

Elsa fought the urge to draw her hands to her chest. Too her relief her voice remained calm yet firm. "I've come to negotiate."

Celina blinked, cocking her head to one side. "Negotiate, for what?"

"The return of my sister's dolls and an end to hostilities."

The girl began to laugh. "Listen to you, using all your big words. You sound like my stuffy old tutors."

"We are crown princesses, there is no reason we cannot come to an agreement."

"Fine, we can agree that I have everything." She swept a hand toward the pile of toys. "You've got nothing I want."

Elsa's eyes narrowed just a fraction, the only hint of her irritation with the girl. "You started the hostilities by seizing my sister's dolls. Since you invaded her home and took her property, you must compensate her for damages."

Celina came to her feet, dropping the wooden soldiers with a thud. "She hit me! So she owes me!"

Light frost coated Elsa's palms as she fought to keep the calm facade. "She hit you, because you struck Gerda."

Blond curls bounced as the girl threw back her head with loud laughter. "So? She's just a servant. Besides, she was trying to take my things."

"They are not _your_ things."

"They are now." She leaned forward to sneer in Elsa's face. "Your nanny is going to be punished for hitting me. My father is going to send her away."

"No, he's not." Elsa replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Your father has no authority in Arendelle. He can petition the King, my father, to send her away. But Papa wouldn't do that."

"Yes, he will! She can't hit a princess! I'll tell my poppy to stop trading with your father."

Inside Elsa flinched at the threat. She knew her father would not be pleased if the trade agreement failed. So she sought to reason through the problem. "Then you will lose the ice our kingdom supplies and without ice you wouldn't be able to ship your meat and produce. Your kingdom will suffer more from ending trade then mine will. In other words, you need us more than we need you."

A slippered foot stomped the floor "That's not true." Celina's fists were clenched at her sides. "My country is bigger than yours."

"Yes, it is. But in addition to ice we have several other resources you lack. It would cost you more to get them from other countries then from us."

"Fine! Then we'll just take them." Celina gave a curt nod of her head, folding her arms across her chest.

Stunned Elsa's mask slipped. Her little face broke into a deep frown. "You would risk war, just to punish a servant for doing her job? That's silly."

"I'm not silly!" The girl's shriek echoed through the room. "I had every right to hit that old woman. Besides, the little brat hit me first!"

Elsa's jaw tightened at the insult. Her voice became eerily soft. "Gerda was acting on behalf of the Royal Princess, to retrieve property that had been unlawfully seized. Anna was defending a subject of the Crown. Which is _her_ duty as a _princess_."

"She maybe a _princess_ , but that doesn't give her servant the right to hit me."

"You were attacking the Royal Princess of Arendelle. Gerda's job is to serve and protect the Royal family. She was defending Anna. Just as any loyal subject to the Crown would. Since Gerda is a citizen of Arendelle, she is under the protection of the Crown." Elsa's eyes narrowed as she leaned toward the girl. "She and my sister are under _my_ protection, and _I_ will not allow _you_ to hurt them again."

Blood rushed to Celina's face at an alarming rate. "You won't allow it? Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?" She took a step forward.

Elsa did not retreat. "I am Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Elsa of Arendelle. As heir to the throne I am second only to my father in power. This is _my_ country and _my_ home. _You_ have no power here."

The girl began to tremble, spit flying from her lips as she spoke. "You can't talk to me like that! Get out of here!" She shoved Elsa with a hand.

The little princess did not yield. "Don't, touch me."

Oblivious to the warning Celina's anger gave way to rage. "I said, get out of here!" She struck Elsa in the chest with both hands.

Elsa grunted, staggering back several steps. Her chest throbbed from the blow, but she resisted the urge to rub away the pain. Light frost coated the rug at her feet. "Don't, do that."

"What are you going to do about it?"

The little blond thought for a moment, a slight smirk twitched on her lips as an idea took hold. "I'll call the guards and have you escorted to your room. They will keep you there till your parents return."

"Guards?" Celina's eyes grew wide. "You are threatening me with guards?!"

"It's not a threat."

"I'd like to see you try." Celina ground the words out through clenched teeth.

"Fine." Elsa gave a little shrug. "Guar…"

There was an audible crack as the open handed blow snapped Elsa's head to one side. It left an angry looking red mark on a pale cheek.

Startled by the attack Elsa staggered back a step, clutching a hand to her cheek. She had never been struck in anger and the attack left her dumbfounded. Once She had asked her father why countries went to war. He explained resources and different beliefs, but, sometimes, one just pushed the other too far. For the first time in her young life, Elsa understood that answer.

Celina stood pointing and laughing at her. "What's wrong, little princess? Are you going to cry?" The girl's laughter faded and she leaned in closer. "No one is coming to rescue you, freak." She began to snicker as she glared at Elsa.

Staring into the girl's mocking eyes, Elsa's small hand balled into a fist, cracking the frost covering it. "I am the heir to the throne of Arendelle. I do not need anyone to _rescue_ me." She took a step forward putting all of her weight into it as she struck a blow to the girl's face.

In an instant the laughter stopped, the smug smile vanished. The girl clutched her face as she dropped to her knees wailing.

For just a moment Elsa felt a twinge of guilt. It passed as she spied the discarded dolls and remembered how they had arrived at this point.

She stepped pass the crying girl and bent, picking up the dolls. With them in hand, she straightened, smiling fondly at the cloth creations. Satisfied she turned to leave, all ready forming a plan for their safe return to her sister. The thought of Anna's happy smile warmed her.

Stars exploded in her vision as something hard cracked against her cheekbone. Unable to stand she dropped to her knees, the palms of her hands slamming into the floor to keep her face from striking it.

Ice gathered beneath her hands, but she was too dazed to notice. Her cheek throbbed and when she touched it, a stab of pain shot through her face. Panic rose when the white linen glove came away stained red. _Blood,_ she thought. _I'm bleeding._

A pair of slippered feet appeared before her. She raised her eyes to find Celina glaring down at her. One of the wooden soldiers, hanging from her hand.

Elsa thought she noticed a red smear on the toy. Her blood perhaps.

"I told you, those are mine!" Celina kicked the dolls away.

The little girl watched in horror as the cloth treasures flew toward the roaring fire place. With a thought of saving them, a gloved hand reached out. A cold wind sweep through the room, redirecting the dolls away from the flames.

If Celina noticed the wind she gave no indication of it. "No one strikes me! Not even my parents would dare lay a hand on me. Yet, in one day, you, that bratty little spare and a lowly house servant have struck me." She stepped closer to Elsa, gripping the toy soldier, till her knuckles turned white.

Elsa sat up on her knees, watching the girl's every move.

"Well, no more. One day our banner will fly over this castle. And you and your stupid little sister will be bowing to me." Celina's lips twitched upward into a smirk. "It's time you learned your place. As your future Queen, you will pay me the respect I am due." She stepped forward extending a foot toward Elsa. "Since you're already on your knees, you can show your loyalty by kissing my shoe."

Red blushed Elsa's cheeks as she glared up at the arrogant child. An anger she had not thought herself capable of began to brew in her. Ice crept along her spine, and out into her limbs, aching for release. She held it back. This was her home, her country. How dare this brat insult either of them. "No." Though her body shook with rage, her voice was calm.

Anger flashed in the blue eyes glaring down at her. "What?"

"I said, no." Elsa felt a strange calmness settle over her as she sat back on her knees, hands folded in her lap.

Celina tightened her grip on the wooden toy. "You will obey me. Or, or I'll throttle you." Warming to the idea she smiled at Elsa. "After I'm through with you, I'm going to find your whiny little sister and give her a real reason to cry." She raised the toy intending to beat Elsa into submission.

The threat to her sister tipped Elsa's fury over the breaking point. With a growl she sprang from the floor, slamming her petite body into the girl's midsection.

Startled by the attack, the girl was unable to defend herself as she crashed to floor, with Elsa atop her.

Elsa's full weight landed on the girl, knocking the wind from her. She straddled Celina, using her legs to pin the girl's arms to her sides. Techniques learned from pinning Anna during tickle fights were put to good use.

Celina opened her mouth to scream, Elsa silenced her with a fist to the face. "You leave my sister alone!" She struck the girl again. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Several more blows landed before Elsa sat back.

She was panting, her little fists drawn back, frost coating them, ready to strike. Beneath her Celina whimpered, eyes closed, her head to one side trying in vain to escape Elsa's wrath.

One side of her face was bright red and the dark shading of a black eye was starting to form. Blood trickled from a small cut on her lower lip.

"Look at me." Elsa demanded. The girl whimpered but didn't move. "I said, look at me." Elsa poked a finger at one of the reddened cheeks.

With a yelp the girl opened teary eyes to stare up at the little blond sitting on her chest.

"I don't know how people act in your country, but in mine, guests are polite. You've been nothing but rude since you got here. So start being nice or…or I'll hit you again." She raised a fist for effect. The girl cowered from it. "Now, you are going to leave my sister and her belongings alone. And you're going to be nice to the staff, especially Gerda. And another thing, stop insulting my kingdom. This is my home. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded.

"Good." Elsa started to raise. "And one more thing, this didn't happen. If anyone asks, you slipped and fell on the stairs. You can't tell anyone we fought. Especially, Anna. Okay?"

The girl nodded.

"Say it."

"Okay, I understand."

"Good." Satisfied Elsa stood, she thought about offering to help the girl up, but Celina had rolled to her side, curling into a ball.

Elsa made her way to the dolls, bending to scoop them up. She kept a weary eye on Celina. She didn't want to risk another toy to the face.

With her treasures in hand Elsa started for the door. Celina had raised to her hands and knees. As Elsa drew near she cringed in fear. Had anyone else done that Elsa would have been horrified. But she had to admit a twinge of satisfaction knowing the girl was frightened by her. She eyed the bruised, tear streaked face staring up at her. Yeah, she was deftly going to have a black eye. "You should put some ice on that." Elsa suggested, though she had no intention of offering the girl any.

Celina just whimpered in response.

With a nod Elsa headed for the door. Once alone in the hallway she breathed a sigh of relief. _Well, that could have gone smoother,_ she thought. Eying the dolls she smiled. The smile faded as she wondered how she was going to get them back to Anna without her knowing where they came from. Well, she'd figure it out. For the first time in two years she skipped down the hallway to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief as she closed and locked the bedroom door.

"Princess Elsa, where have you been?"

She spun to find Gerda standing near the desk.

"Your lunch is cold and…" Gerda's breath caught as the child raised her eyes to look shyly up at her.

"Princess Elsa." She dropped to her knees, forgetting all rules about touching, she took the girl by the shoulders, pulling her close. "Who did this to you, child?" She traced a fingertip over the bruised cheek, causing Elsa to flinch and hiss in pain.

Blue eyes turned to the floor, unable to face Gerda. "I followed you and Anna." From her jacket pocket she pulled out the dolls, holding them out to the woman. "I got Anna's dolls back."

Gerda looked from the dolls to the girl. Elsa had a half-smile on her lips as she held out her prize. "You confronted Celina to get the dolls? 

Elsa nodded.

"And she hit you?"

"Yes, with one of the wooden soldiers."

Gerda's face flushed bright red. "Why that little…the King will hear of this." Her anger softened as she rubbed Elsa's arms. "Oh, Princess, you should have waited till the Queen returned. She would have sorted out the matter."

The child gave a little shrug. "I know, but I was afraid she might tear them up. She was so angry at Anna for hitting her."

"Yes, she was."

"I tried to talk to her, too negotiate. But she wouldn't listen. She started shoving me."

"Some people refuse to be reasoned with. Is that when she hit you with the toy?"

"No, first she slapped me for trying to call the guards."

"Slapped you?" Gerda's teeth grit.

"That's when I punched her."

"Princess Elsa?!"

"I know I'm not suppose to fight." She ducked her head. "But she threatened to make Anna cry. When I wouldn't do what she wanted, she said that one day her father would conqueror Arendelle and we would all be her subjects. She tried to make me kiss her shoe." Elsa flinched as strong fingers dug into her shoulders. "Gerda, you're hurting me."

Gerda released her. "I'm sorry, Your Highness." With some hesitation she asked. "What happened next?"

"I refused to do it and she tried to hit me again." She hung her head. "I jumped on her, knocking her down."

The handmaiden's brows arched in surprise. She knew Elsa could be spirited, but it had been sometime since she'd seen it. "And then?"

"I sat on her, and hit her till she promised to leave Anna alone."

Gerda bit her lip to keep from smiling. "I see. Anything else?"

"I told her she had to be nice to you and the rest of the staff."

Tears sprang to the woman's eyes as she scooped the child up in a smothering hug. "Oh, my sweet Elsa."

Elsa hugged her, resting her head on Gerda's shoulder. Neither knew it would be the last hug they would share for a very long time.

After a moment Gerda released her. "Let's get you cleaned up. Then I'll bring you a fresh tray."

"You don't have to, Gerda. I'm use to eating it cold."

She cupped the child's uninjured cheek. "One day, Princess, you'll not have to worry over such things."

Elsa nodded. "Gerda?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

A faint smile came over the child's face at the endearment, then faded. "Do you think, Papa will be angry?"

"He'll need to deal with Princess Celina's father. But once he hears the whole story I think he'll understand. But why don't we tell Her Majesty, first, and she can decide how best to handle it?"

"Okay." Elsa nodded. She held out the dolls. "Would you please give these to Anna?"

"Wouldn't you like to give them to her? I think she'd be very happy to know you retrieved them for her."

Blue eyes grew wide. "No! you mustn't tell her it was me."

"But Your Highness, why not?"

"Because, then she'll want to thank me. And she'll knock on the door, begging me to answer." Tears shone in the girl's eyes as frost gathered at her feet. "I can't talk to her, I can't…"

"Princess Elsa," Gerda touched her shoulder, fear filled eyes fixed on her and her heart-ached at the sight. "My Lady, I won't tell her. Perhaps one day, after you learn to control your powers, you can share the story with her. I'm sure she would like to hear it."

Elsa nodded. "Okay."

Gerda patted her arm. "Now, eat while I get something to clean your face."

Without a word the child went to the desk.

Gerda stood, slipping the dolls into her pocket. As she passed Elsa she paused to stroke the girl's hair. "You'll make a good Queen one day, Princess Elsa."

"Thank you, Gerda." Came the soft, polite reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Four months after the Great Thaw

Gerda stepped through the open study doors. "Your Majesty, I've brought your morning tea."

The Queen looked up from a pile of papers. A smile spread over her lips. "Right on time, as always." Gerda laughed at the familiar tease. Elsa sat the pen aside, capping the inkwell, before moving to the chaise.

Gerda placed the tray on the coffee table. She poured a cup of tea and had it ready as the young queen sat down.

"Thank you, Gerda." She accepted the cup and saucer, taking a sip she hummed. "Perfect as always."

Gerda chuckled. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Do you need anything else?"

"If Anna is available, would you please invite her to join me."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Gerda, I need your help." Anna wandered in without looking up. She was playing with something in her hands. "Elsa's arm is falling off."

"I beg your pardon." The Queen frowned at her sister.

"Oh, hi, Elsa." She smiled at her sister, holding up the object. "My Elsa doll, the arm is torn."

"Let me see." Gerda held out a hand. Anna hurried across the room to place the doll in the outstretched palm. With a skilled eye Gerda turned the doll over. "Yes, the seam has torn, I can fix that."

"Thank you, Gerda. You're the best." She hugged the woman, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Gerda patted the arm around her neck. "You're welcome, dear."

Anna released her and dropped onto the chaise beside Elsa. "I knew you could rescue her. You always do."

For a moment Gerda stared at her blankly, before a smile crossed her face. "Actually, not always."

"Not always what?" Anna asked as she snatched a cookie from the tray.

Gerda looked to Elsa, who was enjoying her own cookie. "Perhaps, it's time you told her, Your Majesty."

"Told her what?" Elsa covered her mouth with a hand as she replied.

Gerda stepped to her side. "About the time her dolls were rescued from the Brat of Lienz."

"Oh, that." Elsa ducked her head, looking a bit sheepish.

"It's time, My Lady." Gerda knew it wasn't proper to touch a Queen without being invited to do so. But that didn't stop her from stroking a hand over Elsa's hair. Elsa smiled up at her.

"If there is nothing else, Your Majesty, I'll leave you to your tea."

No, that's all. Thank you, Gerda."

"Thanks, Gerda." Anna called after the retreating woman.

Elsa held up the teapot, Anna nodded yes, and she began to pour a second cup.

"What's she talking about?"

"Well, it's about the time Celina took your dolls." She poured a generous helping of cream into the cup. The tea turned a light tan.

"Yeah, and Gerda rescued them for me." She watched as Elsa added three heaping teaspoons of sugar to the cup and began to stir. "I have to admit, I laughed when that little brat fell down the steps and got a black eye."

"Gerda didn't get your dolls back, and that's not how Celina got a black eye." She held the cup and saucer out to Anna.

Anna's eyes narrowed as she accepted the tea. "So how did it happen?"

"I might have punched her." Elsa reached for her own cup.

"Wait, what?!" Anna's eyes went wide as she sat forward, nearly spilling the tea. "You punched Celina?"

"Yes." She lifted the cup to her lips to hide a smirk.

"You're joking? That's it, your teasing with me." Anna watched her closely.

Elsa lowered the cup. "No, I'm not teasing. I really did punch her. Several times in fact."

Anna stared at her sister for a moment. "Why?"

"Well," Elsa settled back into the chaise. "it all started when you came to my door crying."

The end.


End file.
